epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Doctor Whooves vs Trixie Lulamoon --Epic Rap Battles of Pony-try
Before Note Yes, here's another episode for you. So enjoy. And make sure to post suggestions in the comments below. Thanks. Battle: Trixie is on stage performing her magic show like usual, but she had more of an audiance than usual. The TARDIS materializes on stage next to her, Doctor Whooves stepping out Epic Rap Battles of Pony-try! Doctor Whooves! (patts9009)'' ''Vs Trixie! '(Firebrand794)'' '''Doctor Whooves: This filly is quite brave to face the Doctor, no matter. She'll be driven mad or killed. Most likely the latter. Trixie will be blown away by the Doctor's better flares. The Doctor is Upstaging the magician, just beware. Great and Powerful? More like Lame, and regretful. And also quite Bollocks, lying and utmost fretful. Time Turner's shutting down your pitiful atrocity, With his aweful show of his downright ferocity. 'Tixie:' Come one, come all, come see The Great Trixie beat this foalish colt, Trixie does not have the time for your petty insults, you insolent dolt! Why would anyone challenge me? I'll have you know I vanquished an Ursa Major! We already know Trixie will win, don't even bother wasting money and placing a wager. Trixie could destroy you with or without the Alicorn Amulet, I'll give you a choice. And at least Trixie is not shipped with a pony so offensive she had to get a changed voice! You've never saved the world, you just like to toy with your hourglasses, And even if you could Time Travel Trixie would be every of your clones asses! 'Doctor Whooves:' Does this One Trick, talentless pony think shey'll win? I went through all events in history, where've you been? Up on stage, making a mockery of magicians everywhere, To your audience, you're causing misery and upmost despair. Sure, ponies come to see your pity show, for what? Just to see you fail; Time for that pony's rebut. I've seen how you tried to shoot down Twi, yet you miss. I'll sent for a Extermination as I head back to the TARDIS. You lost the Magic Duel, like you lost the battle, see? I'm sorry, but I have better things to do. ALLONS-Y! 'Trixie:' You claim you're smart, but challengeing me? Ha! you're dumber than both Snips AND Snails! In this battle of science and magic, You, me and all of the crowd know magic will prevail! You'd best be running doc, your on Trixie's hitlist, and she is becomeing vicious, you'll be scared witless by the ambitious mare who shares the voice of Chrysalis! Trixie may have lost to Twilight but you are just a random face out in the crowd, Trixie has beaten Twilight once AND vanquished an Ursa Major, she's allowed to be proud. I'm the greatest and most powerful magician ever, You are nothing, As I am the better fighter. I'm brighter, and mightier than the stallion who was only used to time a competition of Cider. So remember what Trixie has said, take your puny TARDIS and get the BUCK OUT! Because we all know the Great and Powerful Trixie has won, and was there ever any doubt? Who won? Doctor Whooves The Great and Powerful Trixie Category:Blog posts